


Six Years Running

by warmongerer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, hinted relationship, potential series, sex challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmongerer/pseuds/warmongerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Michael feels challenged when Geoff doesn’t <em>believe</em> that he’s good at giving blowjobs. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years Running

“You really think I can’t do it?”

Michael has an excellent look on his face, and Lindsay’s grinning as she records because she knows where this is going to go. She knows Michael feels like he’s being challenged. She shifts back a step and pans the camera over to Geoff. He’s leaning casually against the counter in the RT office kitchen, that sleepy-eyed expression never changing as he folds his arms over his chest. And there it is. The challenge has been issued. Lindsay swings the camera back to Michael and she knows it’s on when she sees the way he rolls his shoulders and licks his lips.

“Calling you on your bullshit, kid, that’s all,” says Geoff, waving a hand, and he knows exactly what he’s doing. Michael knows what he’s doing.

Gavin has no fucking clue and is looking a little frightened from where he’s standing by the coffee pot.

“Drop trou, then, man,” says Michael, and they all ignore the squawk of dismay that comes from Gavin. “I’ll show you what I can do. Not gonna take this. You think I’m not the best at sucking cock, let me show you.”

“Oh my god, what?” cries Gavin, nearly sitting on the counter beside the coffee pot in an effort to distance himself from what was going down. Lindsay knows the boy will need some desperate aftercare after this, but she is  not  about to stop Michael from showing off his unique set of skills. She zooms in, maybe a little self-serving, definitely a little giddy, as Geoff shifts to undo his ridiculous belt buckle of the day and reaches for the button and zipper.

Michael’s hand stops him. He says, “Nah, man, let me get this,” and crowds in close to Geoff, smiling in that impish way of his as he pops the button of Geoff’s jeans with his thumb, then slides the zipper down in the barely there space between them. Geoff is unflappable, watching Michael with his eyebrows just slightly quirked. He’s not going to give up the game so easily. If Michael wants to prove him wrong, the boy’s going to have to work for it. Michael acknowledges with the slightest nod, then cocks his head to watch as he uses two fingers to tug Geoff’s pants down around his thighs for room to work. Geoff plays nice, shifts his feet apart so his pants don’t slide down any further, but otherwise makes no move to really help. The game belongs the Michael.

Michael gives an experimental touch, a gentle squeeze, and draws his hand away with a lazy stroke, just to see what he’s working with, what sort of work he’s looking at. A grin curls on his features when he finds that Geoff is already a little bit turned on, and Michael’s glad he’s not going to have to do this shit from square one. Interest in him can be half the battle sometimes. Clearly, not this time. “You really should be careful about when you issue challenges, bossman. I mean, come on. I’ve eaten ghost peppers and cinnamon, for shits and giggles. You can’t think I’m going to back down from sucking your cock. Especially  after  Lindsay says that I’m the goddamn champ? I can’t let you diss me like that, man.”

Geoff chuckles, the sound rumbling in his chest and his throat, and braces his hands on the counter more to give Michael room to work and body to work with, rather than for any need for support. Michael moves in without hesitation, hands exploring Geoff’s sides and hips, giving a light drag of fingernails over the patch of skin between Geoff’s shirt and the waistband of his boxers. At the same time, he mouths at the stubbled skin of Geoff’s neck. He makes no move to actually kiss his boss, focusing instead on playing the tune of the other man’s body. His hands push under Geoff’s shirt, thumbs pressing along the line of Geoff’s bottom ribs, palms skimming up his sides so he can slowly trail them back down… while he takes his time in leaving a hickey in the crook of Geoff’s neck. He scrapes his teeth over skin and leaves his mark behind.

There’s something impressive about the way Michael dips down to crouch in front of Geoff, knees splayed and fingers curling in the waistband of Geoff’s briefs to lightly snap them against skin - just a minor punishment for doubting him, since the rest of this exercise is basically a reward. Geoff grunts quietly when Michael’s fingers skim over his cock through the fabric, stroking and rubbing with the pad of his thumb. He looks down and Michael looks up and Geoff might be a little afraid of the glint in Michael’s eye. Michael leans in to skim his lips over Geoff’s cock through the fabric, pressing kisses to the heavy weight of Geoff’s balls. Briefly, his tongue darted out to press to Geoff’s balls, rubbing slowly, teasingly. Geoff’s fingers curl on the counter, because, yeah… yeah, he’s (pleasantly) surprised by this. Admittedly, he expected Michael to rush it a bit, be rougher, take a ‘let’s get this done with’ attitude to the whole experience, but Geoff is getting a totally different Michael.

And then Michael’s eyes are on Geoff. Michael lifts his head and his fingers finally pull Geoff’s briefs down enough for the head of his most  definitely interested dick to peek out above the waistband. Michael moves in kiss, suckling lightly at the tip, and Geoff likes that sound of satisfied pleasure that comes from Michael from the taste he gets. He can definitely get behind this. Geoff shifts and Michael takes advantage, moving onto his knees and pulling Geoff’s briefs out of his way entirely. One hand cups Geoff’s balls, gently rolling them in his palm, while the other hand curls around the base of his cock, drawing his hand up slowly. He draws Geoff’s cock to his mouth, closing his eyes in something like fucking  bliss as he flicks his tongue out to  curl around the head as he leans in.

Yeah, Geoff knows he probably was wrong. He tilts his head back, exhaling slowly, and tries to keep from rocking his hips into Michael’s mouth right then and there because, yeah, he really wants to see those cherry lips stretch around him but he’s not gonna rush it.

Michael does take his time, rolling his tongue around the head, rubbing at the underside to tease the bundle of nerves tucked beneath the head. He draws away to flick his tongue, suck, kiss, lave attention along the sides of Geoff’s cock, then licks from root to tip before he lowers his head to give just as much careful attention to Geoff’s balls. As if he’d give anything less than his best fuckin’ show, seriously. Geoff had challenged his  honor . And his title.

“Okay, c’mon,” Geoff grinds out finally, thighs trembling a bit from how much he just wants to fucking  come already. Michael’s shown him he knows all the tricks, but Geoff thinks its time that he shares just how well he can actually  perform . He gives an impatient roll of his hips, glancing down at Michael just as pointedly, and he definitely hears the keening sound occasionally escaping Gavin from his perch beside the coffee pot. A part of him wants to comfort. But he also has other business to attend to first, so he looks up to meet Gavin’s gaze as he slides one hand from the counter to finally grasp at a handful of beanie and wild curls. From here, he can see how dark Gavin’s eyes get and he grins.

Michael glances up, then nods, and he moves in closer to finally,  finally , slide his mouth over Geoff’s cock, taking him as deep as he can and gradually deeper. He doesn’t rush it, because vomiting all over Geoff is not a good way to maintain his title, as much as Geoff seems to want him to get a move on. Michael plants a hand on Geoff’s hip and holds, as best as he can, to keep Geoff from pushing and bullying because this is  his show and he’s going to do this at his pace. He sucks. Long and slow, drawing his mouth along Geoff’s dick and following with his hand, before sliding back down. He builds a pace, alternates, plays, gets it to the point where his mouth is stretched, sore and sloppy, and Geoff is making noises that Michael’s only dreamt of… Yeah, he’s getting more than a little victory out of this.

Geoff grunts, his fingers tighten in Michael’s hair enough to hurt, and he glances up at him, catching his eye. At that moment, Geoff’s cock hard and practically twitching on his tongue as Geoff rocks his hips just the slightest bit. Michael nods, just slightly, inviting, and the groan from Geoff makes it just that much sweeter. He curls his fingers to hold onto Geoff’s thighs as both hands grip at his hair, pushing at the back of his head, and he keeps his mouth snug around Geoff without tensing his jaw too much… And he lets Geoff fuck into his mouth, letting Geoff move him as he sees fit and as he pleases, and fuck, it pleases him, too, eager moans rumbling in his throat.

For a moment, Geoff seems to be thinking about pulling away, so he doesn’t come down Michael’s throat. Michael’s nails bite into Geoff’s thighs, causing his thrusts to stutter, and Geoff stammers a warning just before the damn fucking breaks—

Michael Jones looks damn good, eyes closed and throat working as he sucks down and swallows all that Geoff has to give. He draws away slowly, almost reluctantly, slurping  obscenely at Geoff’s cock and licking lazily at his lips as he promptly gets to his feet and smooths down his clothes, his hair, puts his beanie in place. He lifts a hand to wipe his mouth, skimming his fingers over his lips and chin, then licking his palm clean without hesitation.

“Told you I was fuckin’ good,” he says, voice rough and eyes flinty for a moment, before he reaches down to tug Geoff’s briefs up for him again, patting him on the belly. “You doubt me still, bossman?”

“Nope,” says Geoff, still a bit breathless, and he’s grinning now, slumping far more comfortably against the counter. “Blowjob champion, undefeated.”

Gavin makes a sound like air being let out of a balloon, and Lindsay turns off the camera, fanning herself. “Saving that. Forever,” she says, grinning. “Let’s rescue Gavin, now. I think he’s stuck next to the coffee pot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the messy nature of this ficlet <3 It's completely unbeta'd, originally posted on my tumblr. This does have the potential to eventually be a series, if I ever get around to it. But, for now...


End file.
